bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Malin
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother_2_houseguests_(U.S.) |Season3 = 14 |Place3 = 10th |Votes3 = 5 |Votestowin3 = |Duo3 = |HOHs3 = 0 |Nominations3 = 1 (Week 6) |Vetos3 = 0 |CoachWins3= 1 (Week 1) |OtherPrizes3 = $16,000 |Days3=48 |Alliances3 = Chilltown 2.0 Silent Six |Loyalties3 = Frank Eudy |Currently2 = Winner |Season2 = All Stars |Place2 = 1st |Votes2 = 0 |Votestowin2 = 6 |Alliances2 = Chilltown The Legion of Doom |Loyalties2 = Will Kirby |Duo = |HOHs2 = 3 (Day 47, Weeks 9 & 10) |Nominations2 = 2 (Weeks 4 & 8) |Vetos2 = 1 (Week 4) |Days2=72 |OtherPrizes2 = |Currently1 = Jury Member |Season=2 (US) |Place=8th |Votes=4 |Alliances= Chilltown |Loyalties=Krista Stegall Will Kirby |HOHs=1 (Week 1) |Nominations=1 (Week 4) |Vetos= |Days=33 |OtherPrizes= |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SocialMediaInputAnyText= Yes |TwitterUserName =MikeBoogie_com }} was the winner of Big Brother All-Stars (US), first appearing on Big Brother 2 (US) and later appearing on Big Brother 14 (US). In Big Brother 2 (US), Mike is known for his showmance with Krista Stegall friendship with Will Kirby and the Chilltown alliance. In week 4, HOH Kent Blackwelder nominated him and Krista for eviction, and he was ultimately evicted in a 4 to 1 vote. He placed 8th and was the fourth member of the jury. In Big Brother 7, both he and Will managed to control the game, and he had a showmance with Erika Landin. Despite Will's eviction at the final 4, Mike managed to make it to the final 2 and win the season in a 6 to 1 jury vote. In Big Brother 14 (US), he returned as a Coach. He was aligned with Frank Eudy, and initially in a good position. However, In week 6, his teammate/ally Ian Terry managed to orchestrate his elimination. Mike was evicted during the first round of the first Double Eviction. He placed 10th, and missed the jury stage for the first time in his Big Brother career. Biography Retrived from CBS.com ''Big Brother 14'' One of BIG BROTHER’s most infamous players of all time, Mike “Boogie” Malin, returns to the house for a third time. He first competed in season 2 as half of the notorious “Chilltown Alliance” with Dr. Will, and he came back to win season 7, BIG BROTHER: ALL-STARS. According to Mike Boogie, he is “back to win… and plans on being in this game a very long time this summer.” This 41-year-old Restaurateur is originally from Concord, New Hampshire and currently lives in Studio City, California. Since the last time we saw him on BIG BROTHER, Boogie has welcomed a 9-month-old son into the world.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/119854/ Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia *Mike was the first houseguest from New Hampshire. *Mike was the first houseguest to ever win a Head of Household competition after its introduction into Big Brother. *Mike is the first male houseguest to be "evicted" from the Big Brother House after the term "banished" was dropped. *Every time Mike was HOH in All-stars, he always had Janelle as a target. *He was the only male in Big Brother All Stars to win HOH multiple times. *Mike won the most competitions for a male in Big Brother All Stars, with 4 ( 3 HOH's & 1 POV). * Mike is the first player to win Big Brother as a Returning Player. He was followed by Rachel Reilly and Nicole Franzel. *Mike is one of four houseguests along with Janelle Pierzina, Nikki Grahame, and Jade Goody to compete on three different seasons of Big Brother. Both Mike and Janelle played together in Big Brother All-Stars and Big Brother 14. *He is the first ever houseguest to receive the Coup d'Etat. *Mike is the only winner that has returned for another season after their win and was evicted before the jury stage (Dick Donato was also eliminated before the jury, but he quit and was not evicted). *''Big Brother 14'' is the only season where Mike failed to reach the Jury stage. *Mike is the only person to be a finalist, jury member, and be evicted before the jury stage of the game. *He is the only houseguest to play in more than one season where another houseguest was expelled (BB2 and BB14). *Mike was the first male to be inducted as a member of the jury in the history of Big Brother *In BB14, his team was the only team with every member winning a competition. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 2 (US) Contestants Category:Season 2 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:Winners Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants